Well Then
by graphicalCatharsis
Summary: Takes place where the series leaves off. Nny is just minding his own business, staring at the sky and getting ready for his final act. This, however, is interrupted rudely by some blue-eyed, clearly psychotic girl. possible NnyxOC M for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

Johnny sat on his car, staring over the cliff and at the town that was so far below him. He had just put his die-ary down and was just thinking. Thinking about what he would do now. Things had been…crazy, to say the _very_ least. He rather disliked all of the space in his head now, as well. Without Nailbunny and the doughboys things were much quieter. Too quiet for him. Nny looked up at the stars, watching them blink and twinkle against the dark, navy blue sky. The sky around the moon was a little blurry, but that was due to the light coming through the atmosphere. Just because he was the very definition of psychotic didn't mean he didn't have any kind of smarts or sense.

All of this thinking and staring was suddenly interrupted though. A loud, high pitched scream split the cool, quiet night air, and Nny found himself on the ground right inside the fence that lined the cliff before he could even see what the hell had made that disturbing noise.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you from the police? Oh God, you're from the fucking police, aren't you. Damn it!" He looked up to see a face just inches above his. Big eyes containing bright blue orbs stared into his dark ones, and some strands of black hair tickled his face. He blinked, confused and taken aback by this sudden turn of events. Who the heck was this?

"I would have to say who the fuck are _you_?" He said, raising an eyebrow in a surprisingly calm manner. "Also, I'm not from the "fucking police". Quite the opposite. I would also _very_ much appreciate if I didn't have to kill you in order to get you off of me." Nny said, giving the girl a glare and fumbling around in a pocket for a weapon of some kind. To his great surprise, though, he couldn't find anything. Normally he had _something_. But wait, he hadn't planned on killing anyone. Well…he did, but not with a weapon, and not some random person. 'Well fuck.' He thought.

The newcomer stared at Nny, confused and looking quite dazed. "Not from…fuck, fuck. I didn't mean to, **fuck**." The person got up, and brushed themselves off. Nny was startled to see that the person was a girl. He knew that voice had sounded feminine, though, so it wasn't that new.

Nny stood up as well and moved slowly towards his car, sure he had some kind of weapon or sharp object, or even blunt, he didn't really give a damn what, as long as it could cause bodily harm. However, the girl noticed, and sent a deathly glare at the maniac. "Stop fucking moving, damnit. I've got to fucking figure out what the hell I'm going to do. Fuck!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and bringing them down in fists and stomping a few times.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Nny asked, stopping in his tracks towards the passenger door of his car. It was then that he noticed a knife on the ground right beside the girl.

The girl's right eye twitched. "Fuck." She said, simply. "Who are you again?"

Cocking his head to the side, Nny gave the girl an extremely confused look. Giving the inside of the car one last glance, he began to move away from the vehicle ad towards the obviously mentally unstable girl. She didn't say anything to him as he did, only stared. However, when Nny was a foot away from her and he held out a hand, she screeched and jumped back.

"Fuck!"

"Is that your favorite word? I suppose it's mine as well, but that's completely beside the point. I was only going to introduce myself, so stop being so paranoid." Nny rolled his eyes and kept his hand out. The girl eyes his hand carefully for a good minute before slowly reaching out to take it. His hand was freezing cold, and she winced, startled by the sensation.

"That's not so bad is it?" He asked, not wanting an answer. He didn't get one, either. "I'm Johnny C., but you can call me Nny, if you really would like to. Also, I've noticed something. You're a little psycho." He had a serious look on his face as he spoke.

Immediately, the girl yanked her hand away and turned her back to him. "I'm Ivory, Ivy for short. Fuck! You know my name now. You're going to call the fucking police now, aren't you!" She yelled, waving her hands around in fright and frustration. "Holy fuck, they're going to arrest me, and they're going to put me in jail, and then they're going to put me on that damned table and stick that shit up my arm and I'm going to _die_." At that moment, she burst into tears and fell to her knees, clearly distraught at the thought.

Nny let his hand fall to his side as she raved, and then his jaw dropped as she broke down. "What did you do?" He asked, not caring if he was being nosy. He kind of wanted to know before he killed her. Yes, he would kill her. After all, she tried to kill him. This time he had a more legitimate reason.

Ivy looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "Something bad. Very fucking bad and I'm going to go to jail for it!" She started bawling again, and Nny plopped himself onto the ground in front of her.

"I asked you what you did. Not what's going to happen. So tell me." He demanded, his voice revealing a slightly angry tone. He wanted to know what the heck the girl had done to get herself so screwed up before he grabbed that knife and shoved it into her skull. Or would he go straight for her heart? He shrugged ever so slightly, telling himself to leave that decision for after he had the information he wanted.

He noticed, as he waited for her to gather herself long enough to give him a real answer, the way her jet black hair shone in the white light of the moon. Nny almost became entranced in the way the shine moved with her movement, but her voice snapped him back to the situation at hand quickly.

"I…I didn't really mean to…I was so mad, and I…they're dead! And I killed them…with…with…" She groped around half-blinded by tears to grasp the handle of the blade that Nny had his eye on only moments ago. "This. My daddy gave it to me when I was sixteen, just in case someone tried to hurt me. But I used it to kill him! And my mom, and my sister, and my brother…" She stared blankly at the blood-stained blade for a moment before seemingly coming to some kind of realization. "Fuck!" She shrieked, suddenly raising the blade over her head, both hands gripping the handle tightly. She lunged forward, not really aiming the weapon as she brought it down on Nny. He barely had any reaction time, but he managed to grab her by the wrist and redirect the weapon into the rocky ground. Ivy released the weapon, but still fell forward.

Nny found himself yet again on the ground, the girl on top of him. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He hollered, trying to push the girl off of him. He stopped in his attempts, however, when the girl's aqua blue eyes gazed into his own black ones once again.

"You know…you're kind of cute…sexy even." Suddenly, her eyes rolled up slightly and she collapsed completely on top of a freaked out Nny.

What in the hell was he supposed to do with this girl? He didn't really see the point in killing her when she was clearly passed out. Besides, what was that whole last thing about? Cute? Not Nny, not at all. At least that was what he had believed for an extremely long time. Fuck society. The 'sexy', however, that just proved the girl's insanity. But…he kind of liked the sound of that.

"Well fuck." He groaned, lying there, Ivy passed out on top of him, and staring once again at the sky, the stars, and that damned bright moon.

**A/N: Holy crap. It's a fic that isn't about Naruto! Yeah, nuts, isn't it? Psh, well, at any rate, I really wanted to start this before getting back into updating anything else. I already have chapter for of Two Spirits, One Soul typed. I'm probably going to type up one more chapter before I actually post it, though. I have a ton already on paper. All the way up to 18 or so. I always forget. **

**At any rate, Nny! I absolutely love him. He is awesome and all that jazz. I got this idea and I just had to do it, so here it is. This fic probably won't be as long as a novel, but it's going to be multiple chapters, definitely. If you haven't, go read Johnny the Homicidal Maniac right now! Do it! I think that's all I can really say right now…so until next update!**

**TTA**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ivy came to, she found herself in quite a different place than she recalled being at before passing out. She blinked, her vision slightly blurry, and tried to look around for any clues as to her location. The buzz of a non-broadcasting television channel drifted into her ears, and when her vision finally returned fully, she glanced around. The place looked completely decrepit, like it could collapse down on her any second. Which reminded her, how had she gotten here in the first place?

She tried to move her arms in order to lift herself up and get a better look at her surroundings, but, to her great dismay, she found her arms tied behind her back. "Fuck!" She growled.

"Oh, awake now, are you?" Nny called from the armchair. She couldn't see him, so she guessed he had sunken low into the seat. "You know, I was originally planning on killing you. The whole wall thing seems to be over, so I don't need to drain your blood and drip it into a paint can." He snickered. "But you tried to _kill_ me. I thought that was reason enough, but then…you're a curious girl, you know. Fucking insane, in my opinion."

Not caring that Nny was speaking to her, she tried to move her legs, only to find them in a similar manner to her arms. This just frustrated her, so she started to wiggle around, trying to move herself across the floor. She was so entranced with her goal of doing the worm across the room that she didn't even notice as Nny got up out of the armchair and stood right above her. Clearing his throat, he looked down on her for a moment before squatting down to her level.

"What made you so mad, huh?" He asked. It was at that moment that Ivy's head managed to get close enough to Nny that it came down on the hard, metal tip of his shoe. Immediately, she let out a pained cry and yelled her favorite word. Nny fought the urge to laugh, not wanting to seem 'unprofessional'. His attempt didn't work very well, however, and he found himself snickering as she curled up in pain.

"Yeah, that totally wasn't my fault." He said, nodding slightly. "If you don't stop causing trouble and trying to kill me, by the way, I might change my mind about killing _you_." That got Ivy's attention, and she turned her head to glare at her captor. As she did, he noticed something red on her forehead. "Uh…you're bleeding." He pointed out, gesturing at the spot of crimson with his finger.

"Bleeding? Fuck…" She let her head fall, onto the floor this time, and she groaned. "Please tell me you have band-aids and some disinfectant." Ivy closed her eyes and laid still, a concerned look on her white face. Nny thought for a moment, stroking his chin as he did. He normally didn't want to close any open wounds he came across, considering that the only open wounds he was used to were the ones he caused on his victims.

"Well…no, I don't have either." He said, finally. "However, I'm sure Squee would be more than happy to share." He added, remembering his very first meeting with the kid. It had come about for a very similar reason. Then he realized that he had told his little buddy that he was going to be leaving. The last thing Nny wanted was for Squee to think he had been lied to. He supposed that he would just have to explain the early return, and say how it was unplanned and unexpected.

"Who the fuck is Squee?" Ivy asked, not moving still. "On second thought, I really don't give a damn. I just don't want to die of a fucking brain infection or something." She added. A quick moment of silence followed her words before a sudden sound interrupted it, startling them both.

It was the doorbell.

Nny jumped up from his spot on the floor and practically skipped to the front door. Before he could turn the knob, though, Ivy began to rant and rave like she had been at their first meeting. "Fuck! Is it the police? Did you call them? Oh god, you called the fucking police, you asshole! I'm going to _die_ now, thanks to you!"

Shut up!" Nny demanded, "I did _not_ call the police, so _shut up_!" He yanked the door open and looked out. "Hello?" He called, not seeing anyone at first."

"Squee…down here." He heard a small voice call, and he looked downwards towards the front step.

"Oh! We were just talking about you, Squee!" Nny exclaimed, opening the door further and clasping his hands together, a gleeful grin on his face. The poor, frightened looking child clutched his teddy bear.

"We?" The boy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. He tried to look past Nny's legs and into the house, but he didn't see much.

Nny glanced back over his shoulder and then down at Squee again. "Oh yeah, first I have to apologize. I wasn't planning on being back here, but my plans changed a little bit." He paused. "Wait…what are you doing here? I told you I'd be gone, but you're here, at my doorstep." He raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Squee looked nervous as he attempted to explain. "My…daddy told me to come get some sugar, and he wouldn't listen when I told him that you were gone. So I came anyway, and I need some sugar." He said, his eyes looking as though they were about to bug out of his head. Nny giggled a little.

"Why don't you come in, Squee? I'll see if I have some…I may, but I'm not entirely sure…I haven't gone shopping in quite a while. If you wanted bagels and cream cheese then I believe I'd be able to help you more with that, but sugar, no, I'm not sure. But I will check! In the meanwhile, you can talk to uh…" He glanced back towards Ivy again, trying to think of what he was supposed to call her. "The company. Yes, I have company." He finished, stepping backwards, allowing enough space for Squee to squeeze between him and the doorway. "I'll be right back." He shut the door and headed off to what Squee assumed was the kitchen.

The child looked around for a moment until he saw Ivy on the floor. She looked kind of dead to him, but he had head some kind of conversation before Nny had answered the door, so she probably wasn't. "H…hello?" He called, staying a ways away from her. Her head shot up and stared in his direction.

"Are you Squee? Fuck, you're tiny. Do have any band-aids? My forehead is bleeding, from what the jerk said, and I'd like to clean it out and shit." She said. Squee's eyes opened a little wider at the girl and he stepped carefully towards her.

"I have some…at...at home. I can bring some after I get daddy the sugar." He said, nodding a little. He seemed to jump several feet in the air as he heard a voice behind him, coming from Nny who had apparently managed to find some sugar in his decrepit kitchen.

"Aha! Here you are, little Squee." The kid turned around to see Nny holding out a small plastic container of a yellowish looking substance. "I guess it's been in my pantry for a while, but it should work." He shrugged, dropping it into the boy's hands. "I see she's asked you about the first-aid materials. Yes, I'll go with you to get them, so that you don't have to come back over here on your own." He declared, beginning to walk towards the door. Squee sent an almost pitying glance at Ivy before following his self-proclaimed 'protector' out the front door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ivy slammed her head back down onto the floor. "Fuck, my head hurts."

**A/N: Okay, so chapter two is up, and poor Squee has met the one person who may be as insane, if not more, than Nny. Luckily, she was tied up and more concerned about getting a "brain infection" that showing how fucked up she is~ I don't have much to say about this…so yeah. xD Tell me what you think!**


End file.
